User talk:Shock Axe
+1 — Skakid9090 23:06, 14 November 2007 (CET) hi :Edit conflict. Hey, welcome to the wiki! I highly recommend you check out the PvXwiki:About page and our polices. If you need any help, please ask on my talk page. Once again welcome, and happy editing!--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:07, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::o ok. :What colour socks are you wearing today? [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 23:08, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::Oh, also, please sign your comments with 4 tildes, (~~~~), it provides a link to your user page and the time. No need to type the date or anything, it does it for you.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:09, 14 November 2007 (CET) :::? dont rly get it Just type ~~~~.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:09, 14 November 2007 (CET) - - - - No, its shift and the button next to the 1 button 4 times. Try again.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:12, 14 November 2007 (CET) |||| Above the tab button...--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:13, 14 November 2007 (CET) ¬¬¬¬ It's above the # here. --Mala 23:14, 14 November 2007 (CET) ]]]]? I dont even know how you did that. The you see the 10 number keys above where you type with letters? Go to the 1 key. To the left of that number 1 and above the tab key is a button with a squiggly line on it. Hold shift and click that button 4 times.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:15, 14 November 2007 (CET) ¬¬¬¬. Northwest of the Q key, left of the number 1 key, north of the tab key.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:17, 14 November 2007 (CET) Yes, ¬¬¬¬. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 23:18, 14 November 2007 (CET) So I take it your keyboard is different from mine. I'm trying to get him to sign.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:18, 14 November 2007 (CET) - all dats abov tab is ¬... Whenever your about to add a comment there should be like a bar of boxes you can choose from to click, right? Click on the one second to the end of the right side.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:20, 14 November 2007 (CET) 'Italic textItalic text' I R doing it wrong. When I said above #, I meant on the # key, but it's shift+#. --Mala 23:23, 14 November 2007 (CET) >>>> ...How's about you just copy and paste this? ~~~~ --Mala 23:26, 14 November 2007 (CET) Just press the 10th button on the editing tool bar. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 23:26, 14 November 2007 (CET) Shock Axe DE saves the day! --Mala 23:27, 14 November 2007 (CET) Sorry to dissapoint you, but that was a fake. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 23:28, 14 November 2007 (CET) :Obviously, otherwise it would say User:Shock Axe, and would include a timestamp. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:29, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::I fail at wikis. [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 23:30, 14 November 2007 (CET) :::orite. --Mala 23:31, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::::My fake version: User:Shock Axe , , (CET). [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:34, 14 November 2007 (CET) :::: , , , and are for the timestamp... but I have no idea what timezone he's in. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:35, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::::Code looks like User:Shock Axe , , (CET) Shock Axe 23:35, 14 November 2007 (CET) Is that the real thing? Lord Belar 23:47, 14 November 2007 (CET) It is! Lord Belar 23:51, 14 November 2007 (CET) o its the button just above the 1 u use to make a paragraph... y didnt ya just say tht lol ^^ Shock Axe 23:53, 14 November 2007 (CET) :You mean to indent a paragraph? That is a tab key.--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']][[User talk:Victoryisyours|'is']] 23:55, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::Someone needs to spend more time with their keyboard. Lord Belar 23:56, 14 November 2007 (CET) :::thought that was the one next 2 num lock... Shock Axe 23:57, 14 November 2007 (CET) ::::Lol. Lord Belar 23:58, 14 November 2007 (CET) skakid is prity cleva Shock Axe 00:00, 15 November 2007 (CET) and armond is a froob, i bloked him on a wiki once. bai til tommoro =o Shock Axe 00:02, 15 November 2007 (CET) :OHAI. LRN2CODE PLZ. O ND SOX R BAED. -- Armond Warblade 00:04, 15 November 2007 (CET)